inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichinose Kazuya
Ichinose Kazuya (一之瀬 一哉) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He's a midfielder for Raimon and Unicorn. Appearance He has brown hair that is swept to the side, rather tanned skin, and slightly big black eyes with long eyelashes. His hair style is somewhat similar to that of Fideo and Leonardo Almeida. He wears a light green shirt underneath a cream jacket with orange strips over his shoulders for casual clothes. He wears blue trousers that are held up with a black belt and his trainers are white. In the flashbacks he wears a white t-shirt with brown sleves and in the middle is a square cut up into four two are brown and the other two are white with white triangles above and below. He wore brown trousers and a belt with white trainers. Personality Aki describes Ichinose as similar to Endou. He is a really nice and simple person. Ichinose also makes apparent mistakes in American sayings, twisting them around a bit. Aki corrects him, saying the actual sayings. During Season 3, he became more serious during the games and is a vital part of Unicorn's team. He might have a romantic relationship with Aki in GO as stated by Tenma when he asks to Aki if she had received any call from America. Plot Season 1 Ichinose is childhood friends with Domon and Aki. However, because of an accident in his childhood, he moved away for medical treatment in America, leaving Aki and Domon to think that he had died. Through rehabilitation treatment and his love for soccer, he went to Japan to visit Aki and eventually became a member of Raimon. Together with Endou and Domon, he recreated the Tri-Pegasus and it eventually evolved into The Phoenix. He became surprised when he met with Nishigaki in Kidokawa Seishuu. Season 2 Ichinose join Raimon during the fights againts Aliea Gakuen. In the match with Gemini Storm, he used an new hisastu, Flame Dance and stole the ball from a memeber of Gemini Storm. In the end, Raimon won 2-1 thanks to Someoka and Fubuki. In Episode 40 when Rika first met Ichinose she immediately fell head-over-heels for him and told her mother that he was her boyfriend. Rika hopes that he would like her with her "Lovey-Dovey-Dish", a simple Okonomiyaki that she made, which Ichinose liked. Thanks to Osaka Gals, Raimon were able to find out Epsilon's secret base, and trained there. After their match with Epsilon, Rika decided to stay on the team to be with Ichinose. Rika always calls him "Darling" from then on In episode 59, Ichinose was one of the few members who wrer still doubt about coach Hitomiko's doing and didn't want to come to mount Fuji with her. But in the day after, they've all agreed to trust her. At mount Fuji, they had their decisive match with The Genesis, and won 4-3 at the end. Season 3 He and Domon leave, hoping to play against Endou as members of Unicorn. During the FFI arc, Endou, Aki and Domon find out that the injuries from his accident still hadn't healed and that he required another medical surgery and he won't be able to play soccer again if he pushes too far. Though Ichinose was able to play Endou when Inazuma Japan played against Unicorn, he and Domon were on, but Ichinose was pulled out when he fell over due to his injury. His team eventually lost , but Ichinose exclaimed that it was a really fun match for him to Endou. Endou heard Ichinose talking to Aki about his injuries, and promised him he would play fair and square. But Ichinose's coach knew about his injuries, and he was taken off the team half way through the second half. Though he was grateful to fight against Endou and his team even if he was taken off the second half. It is revealed that Ichinose had told Rika about his condition. He is later seen watching matches in a hospital bed, getting read y for surgery, which didn't happen on screen but was mentioned. In Episode 126, he returned to Japan with Domon, revealing that his surgery was successful, and had come to join the match between the original Raimon team, against the Raimon members who joined up in the later episodes (with the exception of Domon) of the Football Frontier arc and Aliea Academy arc, with Domon and himself on the second team. It is shown that he enjoyed the match, and Aki also mentioned that she was glad to see him playing soccer again. Game appearance Hissatsu *'DF Flame Dance' *'DF Spinning Cut' (Game) *'OF Illusion Ball' (Game) *'OF Moonsault '(Game, Raimon form) *'SH Atomic Flare' (Game, Raimon form) *'SH Gran Fenrir' *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2' *'SH Pegasus Shot' (Unicorn form) *'SH Spinning Shoot' *'SH Spiral Shot' (Anime) *'SH The Phoenix' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' (Anime) *'SH Twin Boost' Trivia *Ichinose has two forms in IE3: Normal (Unicorn), and Raimon form (obtainable by Super Link). *His seiyuu, Yuuki Kaji, also voices Fudou Akio, Atsuishi Shigeto from Chaos and Neo Japan, Komazawa Kyouma from the Genesis, and Gianluca Zanardi. From Inazuma Eleven GO, he also voices Minamisawa Atsushi. *He has the same hairstyle as Fideo Ardena and Leonardo Almeida. *He may have a romantic relationship with Aki in the GO series, since when Aki was talking with Tenma, Tenma stated if Aki had receive a "call from America", and it shows Aki blushing. *He may appear in IEGO, since he appears in the halfway through the episode in episode 25, and since others who have appeared in these cutscenes did appear, he may aswell. *He has the same forename as Ejima Kazuya from Unlimited Shining. *His personality and background are resemble to Amemiya Taiyou from Arakumo Gakuen. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Unicorn Category:FFI All-Stars